Beth Tungland
Bethany Ann Tungland is one of the worlds' greatest superheroines, Fire Raven! She is also the fiancée of Dariaan Nighthawk and best friend of Alli Grey. Childhood Beth Tungland was born to parents Judy and Larry Tungland. As children, she and her older brother, Benjamin Tungland, attended Des Moines Elementary School. High School Years While Beth was a teenager, the Tunglands moved to Leonardo, and Beth attended Leonardo High. At first, she was seen as a frightening, unfriendly outcast. Rumors began circulating that she once put out her cigarette on a fellow student's arm. However, after, she met Hawk, Croc, Camilla, Julia, and Biff, her attitude began changing. Beth became happier with a group of friends that immediately accepted her for who she was. After Hawk suggeted she dress as Morrigan Aesnland for Halloween, she began dying her hair bright green on a regular basis. One Tuesday, as Beth was beginning to walk home, older versions of Hawk and Croc dropped out of a weird rip in the sky. They explained that they were from the future, and gave Beth an earring that would give her the abilities to ignite molecules in the air to create and control flames. She was to use these powers to become the super-heroine, Fire Raven, and create a team of heroes and protect the world. Beth immediately used her newfound fire powers to light a cigarette and never worry about buying a lighter, again. After a few days, she thought she would go in the backyard and experiment with her powers. She accidentally lit her brother, Ben's head on fire, which sent him to the hospital. Seeing what power she possessed, Beth decided to make her own costume out of the sewing machine and makeup her grandmother had given her for the previous year's Christmas, and Fire Raven was born. On her very first mission, Fire Raven encountered the dastardly Bank Robert], who handily defeated her with his trusty brick. Over time, Beth got into better shape and learned to better control her powers. She also learned to use the Internet to track crime in Leonardo so she could arrive on the scene as quickly as possible. When the Bovein family moved to Thailand, Beth went to console her friend, Hawk. After some mild flirting, the two found themselves kissing each other. Shortly after, they decided to try dating. As time went on, Beth's confidence as a heroine grew. Fire Raven was becoming well-known to Leonardo's criminals, and with the crime rates low, Beth realized she didn't need to go on patrol every night, anymore. Hawk's wrestling teammate, John Vautour and his best friend, Craig Aucoin, and their classmate Kyle were starting a band, and they needed a vocalist. Beth's newfound self-confidence gave her the inspiration to try out. To everyone's surprise, Beth's voice worked well for punk rock, and The Ecto-Coolers were born. .]] Adulthood Just after high school, Beth got a high-paying job working for a computer tech support call center. She spent her days off on patrol as Fire Raven, putting a stop to Leonardo's criminal underground. Only the villainous Bank Robert was ever able to elude her grasp. One day, she was following Bank Robert from the scene of his latest crime, when she saw two new crimefighters trying to stop him. It turned out that the two heroes were her boyfriend, Hawk, and his best friend, Croc! After watching them fail miserably, Fire Raven decided to train them to use their powers, knowing that they were a part of the team of heroes she was to lead. Croc's new girlfriend, the powerful martial artist Alli Grey wanted to move out of her parents' house/dojo, and since Beth had an extra bedroom in her apartment, she invited Alli to come live with her. Knowing Alli was to become a member of the team of heroes, Beth secretly began working on Alli's costume. When Alli discovered Fire Raven's uniform in Beth's closet, she confronted her roommate. Beth came clean, and introduced to Alli to her new identity: Diamond Ace! Beth took Alli out with her on patrol to train her. Due to Alli's extensive mastery in Grey Area Martial Arts, she quickly adapted to life as a super heroine. Fire Raven joined Hawk, Croc, and Diamond Ace in the battle against the Great Quagmire and his evil Cult from taking over Leonardo, and, in turn, the world. Upon receiving a monetary drop item from Quagmire, Beth, Hawk, Croc, Jacky, and Alli all moved in together. Beth and the Ecto Coolers got a gig to play a show opening for Leonardo's biggest act, White Porcelain, but a week earlier, Kyle quit the band. This led to the now-trio holding auditions to find a new bassist. While both Komodo Grey and Boss auditioned, neither was very good (Komodo tried to play a fish, for crap's sake!). Fortunately, they were saved at the last minute by Ems, Jacky's new girlfriend, who was a fan of the band, at the last possible second. Just days after watching Biff win the World Heavyweight Championship, Hawk took Beth to go see a movie. On their way home, they ran into Camilla, who revealed that she had been saving herself for Hawk, and felt dejected upon the revelation that he had moved on without her. Beth, fearful that Hawk may go back to Camilla based on their supposed promise as teenagers, smacked her boyfriend and stormed off. Hawk followed her and calmed her down. When the L33T P1R4T35 attacked with their robot, Treads, Fire Raven was among the first to respond, along with Diamond Ace, Hawk, Croc, Shadow Vulture, Black Falcon, Turbo Nightblade, and Code Redd. Upon Treads' defeat, and explosion blew Hawk and Croc away into the night sky. Fire Raven and Diamond Ace found the heroes, and nursed them back to health. During the battle, Hawk realized how short life could be, and decided he didn't want to waste any more time. He proposed to Beth, and she gleefully accepted. The two talked about what their future would hold, and decided that they should use their powers for the benefit of everybody, and clean up crime in the surrounding cities. Specifically, the town of Justice City which had recently become overrun by an evil crime syndicate. Hawk & Raven Shortly after moving to Justice City, Hawk and Raven learned that all of the organized crime in the city was being run by a man named Cogsworth, the leader of a gang called the Crazy Cogs. Their first night in their new home, the two took out a group of the Crazy Cogs, consisting of Garcia, Two-Pete, Kiva, Dylan, and Toxic. After some research about the Cogs, the heroic duo went undercover to the Pizza Den, where the Cogs got their orders, attempting to find out exactly where Cogsworth could be found. Eventually, they went to his high-rise, and knocked him out of the top-storey window, sending him crashing into a car parked on the street. InJustice City When Hawk was called to Gavelston by Kid America, Beth stayed in Justice City to clean up whatever other crime she could find. These stories have yet to be told. NEW Hawk & Croc While Croc was in Justice City visiting Beth and Hawk, Damien Sword fell into their apartment, and explained that Robodile had been killed by the new leader of the CROWN Ninja, Hikage. The foursome of heroes travelled to the Justice City Airport where they battled a faction of CROWN Ninja, before being swiftly defeated in battle by Hikage, who was, in turn, struck down by a strangely-acting Jacky Nightblade. As Hawk seemed to be concerned for Jacky, Beth reassured her fiancé that he couldn't control the way Jacky acted. The following day, Beth went out with Hawk & Croc to get burritos, where she and Hawk set their wedding date: March 01, 2013. Future Beth In the distant future, Beth set a trap in the time before the L33T P1R4T35 for Hawk and Croc to fall into a time warp that wound send them to her time. She then used another time warp to send them back to her High School days, so they could give her the magical earring that gives Beth her Fire Raven powers. After their mission was completed, she sent them back to their own time. Super Powers As Fire Raven, Beth can heat the molecules in the air around herself to create flames. She recieved this power when Hawk and Croc travelled back in time to give her a mystical earring. Category:characters